1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the dispensing of beverages and, particularly, to the filling of barrels, and particularly kegs, in which beverages are transported from a brewer or the like to a consumer. This invention is also directed to apparatus for use in the refilling of kegs subsequent to sterilization and, especially, to a filling head which ensures against contamination of the keg during the filling process. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide novel and improved methods and apparatus of such character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the beverage industry, barrels having integral automatic shut-off valves, through which the barrel is filled and subsequently drained, are commonly employed to transfer a beverage in bulk from the manufacturer to a consumer location. Such barrels are referred to in the industry as kegs and the self-closing valves employed therein are known as fittings. The kegs are returnable containers which, because of the requirement for a high degree of cleanliness dictated by the fact that food products are shipped therein, are sterilized after each use. Such sterilization is accomplished using steam and/or another appropriate sterilizing medium. After cleaning, which is usually performed on a cleaning head in the filling plant, the keg will be positioned on a filling head which is connected to a product feed. The filling head and the external surfaces of the keg fitting are exposed to the ambient air before the keg is positioned on the filling head. It is common practice, before filling begins, for the feed conduit and the filling head to be rinsed with water for a short period of time for the purpose of removing air in the conduit and the head. Such rinsing is performed primarily to prevent oxygen, which could cause degradation of the product, from remaining in the feed lines and head and thus being injected into the keg. It is also known to remove air from the feed conduit through the use of pulses of steam.
Beverages are generally bottled at cold temperatures. For example, beer is usually bottled at temperatures in the range of -2.degree. to +4.degree. C. Nonalcholic drinks will typically be bottled at temperatures in the range of 6.degree.-8.degree. C. The feed conduit between the beverage source and the filling head, and thus the metal surfaces of the filling head, are accordingly cooled by conduction and are cold when the keg is placed on the head and while a sterilized keg is being filled. The above-described techniques for minimizing the possibility of oxygen flowing into a keg during filling, while removing air from the system, do not eliminate or kill bacteria on the cold surfaces of the filling head. Thus, when the integral fitting is opened and the keg filled, germs from the filling head can be rinsed from the head into the keg thereby compromising the previously achieved sterile environment.